The ball bladder is used everywhere in the world. It is conventional to adhere the rubber bladder orifice to the ball bladder from outside of the bladder. Since it is made of rubber, air may leak out through the bladder. Therefore, it is easy for the bladder orifice to split away and the ball to get flat. High quality and precise techniques of adhesion are needed to keep the air from leaking out, resulting in high cost of the ball. These defects are improved in the present invention by adhering the ball bladder orifice saddle from the inside of the ball and sealing the tube fissure perfectly by the set hook. Hence medium-quality materials with strong elasticity, such as an appropriate kind of plastic, and less stringent requirements of adhesion can be applied to the present invention. Thus, the cost of the ball is lowered substantially.